Thousand Eyes
by MoondustPrincess21
Summary: Elena just turned and finds herself helpless, fleeing to NOLA and into the arms of Elijah?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Elena felt herself driving to nowhere in particular. She was letting the tears fall freely. She needed to escape from him, them really. Damon was off the rails, again. He was out of control. He wanted her to eat, snatch, erase. Stefan wanted her on the bunny diet, she just wanted to make her own choice. When she told Damon she didn't love him in the way he loved her, he turned it off. A humanity free Damon was very scary. He had been taunting her, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to bother Stefan with it because at the end of the day he would always pick his brother, and that was fine to her. She was tired of getting in between them anyways. Damon though, he was terrifying her, she had to leave. Jeremy told her he would be fine as he was a hunter now.

She didn't realize how long she had been driving until she saw the "Welcome To New Orleans" sign. She decided she needed a drink of both kinds, hopefully she could control herself. For some reason her transition was harder than most according to Caroline and Stefan and they couldn't understand why. She pulled her jeep into a side parking spot next to a place called, "Rousseau's Bar".

She walked in and went straight to the bar seeing a pretty blond that reminded her of Caroline. She smiled at her, "Can I get a Bourbon please?"

"Sure thing!" She smiled back at her.

"You aren't from around here are you?" The blonde asked.

Elena shook her head while taking a sip of the strong drink. "No, just passing through"-she sighed-"Im Elena, whats your name?"

"Im Camille, but everybody calls me Cami. You know if want to talk about anything, I have a degree in sociology. What is said here stays between us, you seem like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." She said placing her hand on top of hers, smiling.

This made Elena smile, Cami seemed like a very sweet person. "You have no idea, but I'm afraid I can't talk about it." she frowned.

"Well if you change your mind, Im here every night. This one is on me" she said pointing to Elena's second drink.

Elena smiled at her, nodding her head at her before the blonde walked away. The smell of all these humans was getting to her, she needed to feed, but not in here. She finished her drink in one gulp and walked to the alley out back waiting for somebody to come out for a smoke. It felt like a million years before a young good looking man walked out. He saw her and said "Hello, what brings you out here all by yourself?" Elena sighed she didn't want small talk she just wanted to feed and hopefully not kill him. She grabbed him by his jacket and looked in his eyes and said, "You will not scream." She leaned his neck to the side before digging her fangs into his flesh. His blood was so delicious it felt like she couldn't get enough. As she was draining him another person came out side causing her to look up. She let go him and ran to his girlfriend ripping into her throat before she could stop herself and drained her dry as well. Before she dropped her body, she felt herself being thrown back into the opposite wall, hard.

"KATERINA! Thats ENOUGH!" The voiced yelled.

Oh no she knew that voice anywhere, it haunted her thoughts. He pinned her up to the wall, off of the ground.

"No-" she tried to get out.

"What are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?" He snarled at her.

"Its Elena"-she choked out. His eyes went wide as he dropped her.

She looked at the two bodies she had just completely drained. She dropped to her knees sobbing- "No, I didn't mean to."

He was still in shock, he knew this couldn't be Katherine there is no way she could pull off this trick. It was Elena, her compassion was shinning through. He knelt down to her wrapping her in his arms.

She could smell him as her head was on his chest, the smell of spice and mint was calming her, she quickly jumped back.

"Im just like her- you didn't couldn't even tell the difference, and you always can." she cried out more.

He tried to pull her back into his embrace. "Elena you couldn't be any different than her."

She pushed him away, "No Elijah! I am a monster! I don't know why I am even here, I felt a pull to come here. I know now it was a mistake." She stood up and tried to flee, but Elijah was faster and stood in front of her stopping her.

"Lovely Elena, please let me help you." He pleaded with her.

She shook her head no at him. "You left me, just like everybody else has. I need to be alone." She tried to side step him, he wouldn't let her.

"That was never my intention, I'm afraid that I failed you Elena, I was and still am ashamed. As I stated in that letter I vowed Always and Forever to you and I don't take that lightly. Please at least stay the night, its late." Elena thought this over, she looked down at herself she was cover head to toe in blood and could use a shower. She just nodded.

He picked her up and brought her back to compound. When they got there he walked her up to the guest bedroom, but ran into Klaus coming out of his studio.

"Brother! Did you bring me a present?" He smirked, "I must say I have been looking forward to killing Katherine for a long time." He said stepping closer to her, causing her to step back.

Elijah growled, "Brother this is Elena! And you will not harm her, I gave her my word."

"Ah, so the Salvatore brothers finally changed you, Ill have to give them a proper thank you for getting rid of my blood bag." He growled out.

Elena looked down, "They didn't change me."

Both brothers looked shocked Klaus proceeded to say, "What happened, did you fall and hit your head again?" He mocked her

"Enough Niklaus!" Elijah raised his voice.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." Elena said.

Klaus got close to her face, "This conversation isn't over you are not to leave until I say." He walked away.

Elena sighed at least Damon couldn't get to her in here.

"You do not have to tell me right now Elena, but I would like to know when you are ready. I am inclined to agree with my brother, its not safe in New Orleans right now especially since people would mistake you for Katherine." Elijah said staring into her eyes. He lifted her chin up to look at him, "I will protect you Elena, you have my word." She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, shocking him but reciprocated happily.

"I am so tired, could I please just take a shower and then sleep right now?" She mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled, "Of course, lovely Elena."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Elena woke up in unfamiliar bed with the sun rays shinning on her face. It all came back to her, she was in the lions den. She sighed, at least they could somewhat protect her if they would, her blood wasn't completely useless it still helped in certain spells. Maybe Klaus could make a deal with her- protect her from Damon and in return she never leave. Hopefully he would do it- but could she really be at his mercy? Yes she thought anything is better than running forever like _her_. She never wanted to be Katherine. She stretched and saw that there was a big t-shirt and sweatpants sitting at the end of the bed with a note.

 _Lovely Elena,_

 _I am sorry but I took the liberty to bring you some of my clothes for now. Yours were covered in blood. I will buy you whatever you need. Please take a shower and meet us in the kitchen for breakfast when you are ready._

 _Yours;_

 _Elijah._

Yours? Her heart skipped a beat at this, surely she is over thinking this she thought to herself. Who would want me, he is just a gentleman. She quickly got showered and dressed in his clothes and couldn't help but inhale his scent making her feel comforted. She walked down to the kitchen letting the smell of blood lead the way.

Elijah was sitting reading the paper while Klaus was reading poetry in a book. They both heard the doppleganger walk in. Lifting his eyes to meet hers- he had to hold a non existent breath. She looked sexy standing in HIS clothes making him think ungentlemently thoughts. He quickly regained composure before anybody noticed. She looked down at the two glasses of blood sitting on the table before black veins appeared under her eyes. She flashed her teeth and ran at the blood.

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other before running at her and pinning her up to the wall.

"Elena! Control yourself." Elijah spoke loudly. She growled at them, snapping at only Klaus. She took a breath and pushed them off of her with all the strength she had, causing them to be thrown across the room. She ran to the blood at gulped it down before realizing what she did. "Oh God! Klaus, Elijah I am so sorry!" she said crying.

"What in the bloody hell!" Klaus said wide eyed. "How in the hell did you do that?" He said more curious that mad. Elijah just had to nod his head in agreement. He walked over to Elena, picked her up and carried her into the living room with his brother right behind him.

"I think its about time you told what has happened lovely." Elijah said softly to her.

"Start talking!" Klaus said impatiently.

"Niklaus! Brother please!"

"No, Its okay." Elena started," Do you remember when you were draining my blood and then Damon and Stefan fought you and I fell and hit my head?"

Klaus and Elijah nodded their heads. Well Dr. Fell gave me blood- I assume Damon's because my injures were worse than appeared and she didn't tell anybody. Then Matt and my brother kidnapped me to take me away so that you guys wouldn't kill me because of my life being tied to Rics. On the way out, we were crossing Wickery Bridge and Matt swerved to avoid"-she swallowed not wanting to tell them-"something and we went over and I drowned." she got out.

Elijah stood up and paced around the room putting his hands in his hair. "Elena you must know something, it wasn't Damon's blood. It was mine."

She looked at him wide eyes." WHAT?" Klaus said loudly.

"It makes sense now." She whispered.

"Im sorry, it's just I followed you to the hospital and compelled the Dr. to only give you my blood if your injuries were severe. I felt like it was my duty as it was my family that has caused you so much turmoil."

Klaus Said, "Wait, what did you mean, it makes sense now?"

"Well, I have a ravenous thirst, its never satisfied. I could drain an entire village and still not be full. It has taken everything in me to not to that. I am stronger than Stefan, Damon and Caroline! They treat me like I'm a freak!" She cried out.

"And on top of that"-she took a breath" never mind."

Elijah got close to her bend down to her rubbing her shoulder with his hand. "Its okay, you can tell me." He said softly.

"I can feel you." She whispered looking down at her lap. Klaus and Elijah just looked at each other.

"What do you mean you can feel him?" Klaus questioned surprisingly calm.

"I can't explain it, I can't read your mind or anything, but I can feel your emotions sometimes-not all the time. I can feel when you are near, that's why I think I subconsciously drove here. I felt a pull to come here like I would be- I don't know complete here?" She rolled her eyes, "I sound like a crazy person." She laughed.

"I don't think you are crazy, I just have never heard of this. Well shall ask the witches if they know what is going on. Until then, let me try to help you control your hunger. Please- I feel like its my fault you are like this. I am so sorry Elena, I know you didn't want this." He said sadly.

She stood up walking to him- now standing by the fireplace. "Hey, its not your fault, you didn't know I would die. You were just trying to help. I am not angry with you. I will accept your help." She hugged him.

She turned to Klaus and said, "I actually have a proposition for you, if you are willing to make a deal with me?"

Klaus smirked and raised his eyebrows, "And what pray tell does the doppleganger have to offer me?"

Her lips went to a straight line before turning into a complete frown. "I will stay here for however long you want me to giving you as much blood as you want. As you know my blood is still good for a lot of powerful spells- it may not make hybrids anymore but it can still do spells to protect you."

He pondered this for a moment, it would come in handy she had a point. It could protect his daughter- he hadn't told her about. Not yet he wouldn't tell her that right at this moment. "Fine, however what do you want from me?"

She rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Protection." They both look at her in confusion. "Protection from who Elena?" Elijah questioned.

"Damon. He has flipped the switch because I told him I didn't love him. Ever since then he has been trying to kill me. Its been more than that, he is hunting me, toying with me and I-I don't think he is working alone."

Both brothers looked angry. That stupid Salvatore could never accept anything when it came to Elena. How they both loathed those brothers.

"You have a deal." Klaus said. He stood up to leave, "I have to contact the witches to find out this weird connection you have with my brother, I shall return, stay with Elijah." Elena nodded her head at him.

Elijah sat next to her, "You will be safe with me, I promise. I will not let anything happen to you."

—

 _ELENA POV_

Later that day Elijah had got me some clothes brought to me in my sizes and everything else I would need. I was finishing up straightening my hair and then went to head back down stairs to get something to read out of Elijahs study because I was so bored.

When I walked into the study, my heart sank. I saw him making-out with a brunette girl. He looked up and broke up the kiss and looked at me.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I ran back up to my room. I felt a pang in my heart and I didn't know why but it made me sad and it made no sense to me. I started to feel my undead heart pounding out of my chest and it hurt. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath- like I was gasping for air. I was feel like was going crazy and it wouldn't stop. I heard a knock on my door.

"Elena, may I come in?" He said.

I didn't want him to see me like this- I was pathetic but i couldn't move let alone answer him. It was getting worse, I was gasping even louder trying to take deep breaths but nothing was helping. I hear the door open- great I think to myself-he will probably think I am a nutter butter.

I can hear him running over to me on the floor and he picks me up placing me in his arms trying to calm me down.

"Shh- its okay Elena, I need you to breath. Take a deep breath in and a deep breath out." I do it, just the sound of his voice is soothing to me. He moves the hair out of my face, "good, keep doing that." I look over to the door and see a familiar face- its that girl he was kissing. She was the werewolf girl from a year ago that was friends with Tyler. She was leaned against the door frame with her arms across her chest.

"Elijah, whats wrong with her?" She looked at him raising one eyebrow. Great this is so embarrassing. I look back to Elijah and climb out of his arms getting control of my breathing.

"I don't want came over me, Im so sorry." I say trying to look anywhere but his face.

"Its okay, Elena." I nod my head at him. He looks over to the door and back to me and clears his throat, "Elena this is my- Hayley- Im sure you remember her." His Hayley? Why did that make my heart droop lower in my chest. I put on a fake smile and walked over to her to shake her hand, "Hi, of course I remember." I get close to her and I could smell her- she didn't smell like a werewolf anymore.

"I don't mean to be rude but I thought you were a wolf? I sorry if that was rude." I said embarrassed. She gave me a sad smile. She looked over at Elijah who nodded his head at her.

"I was pregnant with Klaus' baby. I know, impossible, but there was some freaky loophole and he got me knocked up by a one night stand. The witches here in New Orleans have beef with Marcel- the Vampire King of the city and Klaus' adopted son. Thats a long story for another time." She could see me looking confused, but continued, "Long story short the witches were being executed by him and they found out I was pregnant and tried to get Klaus to kill him or they were going to kill me. Marcel and him settled their differences in the name of getting back at the witches. The witches aligned themselves with some rouge wolfs and kidnapped me and forced Klaus to watch me give birth and then slit my throat and stole my baby." She had tears going down her eyes and Elijah walked over to her to comfort her.

"They sacrificed my baby. And I woke up a hybrid. My daughter changed me." I was crying with her. "I am so sorry Hayley, nobody should have to go through that!"

I could tell that Elijah and her cared deeply for one another, which hurt me but I shook that thought from my mind.

"Not to be mean but why do you care? You don't even know me?" Hayley said bluntly but not mean. Elijah smiled at me, "Because her compassion knows no bounds." Hayley just nodded her head. She looked at us and said; "Excuse me, I have to head to the bayou for a bit."

I looked up to him, "If you and the witches are at war, why would they help us?"

"There is one witch, Davina she is a teenager and is Marcels adopted daughter, is very powerful and also hates the witches as they have done her wrong, we can trust her. She is no friend to Klaus but she will help you and you can trust her." I nod my head at her.

"Listen, I am sorry I walked in on you guys, I will be more careful." I said still embarrassed.

He shook his head, "No, I am sorry I was not paying attention."

"Are you ready? We are going to head to Davinas room, she lives in the attic above the local church."

I chuckle at that, "Okay, that's weird." He laughed in response.

—

 _ELENA POV_

We walked in the church up to the door to the attic and walked in. I saw a beautiful brunette and she smiled at me.

"Hello, Elijah" She said smiling at him before turning to me, "You must be Elena, Marcel said I would be expecting you." She seems very nice, reminds me of Bonnie. Thinking of her makes me sad, she doesn't like what I had become. I shake those thoughts from my head. I need to think about the topic on hand.

"Could you tell me about whats been going on?" She questioned making it sound like she was a Dr. It made me chuckle, she must have had the same thought because it made her laugh also.

"Ill just call you Dr. Davina" I said making both of them chuckle.

"I can feel him, like I can feel some of his emotions, not in depth but I feel like he is always in the back of my head." He furrows his brows at me- I hadn't told him that yet. "I can tell if his near or far its like a beacon calling me to him." I say uncomfortably.

Davina just nods her head as she is listening to what I am saying. Elijah is looking at me intensely deep in thought. I could feel confusion coming from him. Davina walked close to me, "I am going to need a few drops of each of your blood. If I may?" I held out my hand as did he ready for her to cut our palms.

After the mixed blood was in the bowl, I looked over to him and then back at Davina. "Hey, Elijah would you mind if she does this with just me in here please?"

At first he shakes his head no. "I would also like to know what is going on Elena." I look into his eyes almost pleading with him. He sighs, "Alright, but I am trusting you to tell me what happens." I smile back at him, "Of course, thank you."

Davina raises her brow at me, "You okay? You want privacy, I understand. I also already have a privacy spell thats up when the door is closed, he can't hear what is said in here." She smiles at me.

I let out a breath, "Thank you, I don't know whats wrong with me, I can't explain it."

I sit in front of her while she is doing the spell and the blood starts to boil and then lights on fire. My eyes go wide and Davina opens her eyes and takes a big gasp of air.

"Oh my God!' she looks sadly at me.

"He turned you didn't he?" I nodded my head nervous about what she was going to say.

She walked over to me and took my hands in hers, "You are his mate."

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"Calm down, its okay, breath!' She says holding me I can feel my self trying to have another panic attack. I can sense that she isn't finished with what she needs to say.

"What else?" I ask. She stays quite. "Please tell me" I say quietly.

"When you took his blood and turned, it activated it. You were always his mate but it was dormant until you ingested his blood and turned." "He needs to drink your blood to complete the bond. You will be able to hear each other, feel each other and be tied to one another for all time."

This was a lot to take in. I couldn't do this to him, he didn't ask for this. I feel like I have been a burden on everybody. I wouldn't do this to him, he was with Hayley.

"What happens if we don't complete it?" I question.

"You will wither away and die from a broken heart. It would be an agonizing death. Also, you only have one more month to finish it. Its already been to long. Thats also why you are having trouble with your hunger, you are craving more of his blood."

"What would happen to him?"

"He cannot die, he would feel like piece of him was missing forever though." she said sadly.

I shake my head while the tears were coming down my face. She just embraced me making me feel like a had a real friend in her.

"Can you do something for me please?" I ask her. She nods her head yes.

"You can't tell him." I whisper.

I could feel her eyes on me looking at me sadly.

"You love him don't you?" She asked me.

"Yes, I always have, I think I just pushed it down because I thought it was never a possibility. I won't do this to him. He is happy." Davina didn't like my decision, I could tell but I knew I could trust her for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Elijah was driving them back to the compound watching Elena from the corner of his eye. She had not said a word since she left Davinas attic. He decided that he would drive them around for a bit to get her to talk to him. He grabbed her hand while it was resting on the center console.

"Lovely, what is wrong? You have not told me what Davina said."

She put on a fake smile, "It's nothing really. She just said when you are changed by an original these are the side effects. It should go away in about month."

He could hear her heartbeat skip, he knew when she was lying. He knew when she was human and he knew know. He decided to let it go for the time being but he would find out soon.

"If you are sure." He said letting her hand go causing her to let out a barely audible groan.

"Are we almost back yet?"

"Yes, I have to go pick up Hayley in the bayou before we go back."

She rolled her eyes, "Great."

"Elena, is there a reason you seem to not like her?" This made her think, _shit I need to get ahold of my emotions._

"No, Im just tired." She gave a sad smile

They pulled up to this old dingy looking cabin where they saw Hayley talking to a man with longer brown hair and scruff in jeans and a flannel. He was cute she thought, definitely no Elijah but handsome. They got out and walked over to them. Hayley walked over to them with the man.

"Hey did you guys figure it out?" Hayley questioned.

Elena nodded her head, "Yeah, its just a side effect from being sired by an original it'll go away soon."

She smiled like that pleased her. "So Elena, this is Jackson he is the alpha to the crescents." He put his hand out to shake hers. She quickly put back on her smile and embraced his hand. "Nice to meet you!"

Elijah let out in inaudible growl when they shook hands. Elena was pretty sure she was the only one that heard it. Why would he growl like that. She looked between the two of them and could feel dislike and jealously rolling off of Elijah towards this man. She looked at him lifted one eyebrow at him., as if saying _really?_

Elijah squinted his eyes at her trying to feel what she was feeling, and he could feel nothing. But she could feel everything he was, strange. There was way more than what she told him, and he was going to figure it out sooner rather than later.

"Its so pretty out here, peaceful." Elena said looking out at the river.

Jackson came to stand by her and said ,"I could show you around the Bayou if you would like?"

Elijah came up behind her, "We must really be going." he said in a serious tone.

Elena looked over to Hayley, "Actually you and Hayley haven't spend much time together all day, I have taken enough of your time."

She looked over to Jackson,"I would love that." He smiled and nodded, "Ill make sure I get you back in one piece."

She could feel that Elijah was angry and he knew she could feel it radiating off of his body in waves. There was no way in hell she was going to get in a car with both of them without crying.

Hayley walked over to Elijah and grabbed his hand in hers and kissed him, "She'll be fine, Jack will make sure she is safe."

—

 _ELENA POV_

I was sitting on the end of the dock with my barefeet dangling in the water looking at the sun setting. It was truly breathtaking. I could hear Jackson coming up behind me getting ready to sit down beside me. He sets something down beside him with a loud thump.

"Here, you like you could use one." He said twisting the cap off of a beer." I laugh, "I usually drink bourbon."

"Yeah most of your kind does but we are in my neck of the woods now." He said hitting my shoulder with his causing me to laugh. I take a big swig of the beer and let out a huff of breath.

"You know I am pretty perceptive, and I can tell something is bothering you. Wanna talk about it?" He says nicely.

"Yeah, I do but I don't trust people easily and I don't even know you. Sorry" I say sincerely.

"I get it, you have closed yourself off from friendship and love because you have been burned. You have friend in me, I haven't had many either but you need to know something about us wolfs, we are loyal." He said still drinking.

I thought about about he said, he is right but he also is friends or whatever with Hayley but I could tell he wasn't that type of person.

"It's Elijah." I huffed out. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought as much, what is with that guy that everybody loves?" He pondered out loud. I chuckle, "Its not just that, if I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anybody, especially Hayley."

"As long as it dosent put her life in danger, you have my word." I nodded, "Its not that, Elijah unknowingly turned me and I have had problem with feeding, when I start I can't stop. I can feel his emotions and I can feel when he is far or near from me. He took me to see Davina and she told me that I was his mate, and to complete the mating ritual he has to feed from me."

Jackson looks at me sadly and nods, "And what happens if its not completed?"

"I die in a month."

"So when you told Hayley that it was nothing and would go away in a month, you meant you?" He said a little louder.

"Yeah."

"Why? Why would you do that? I can tell he cares about you."

"Yes, he does care about me but love no. He loves her, and he didn't ask for this. I wont force him into something he didn't want in the first place. I died when I drown in the car crash. Thats when my life should have ended."

He looked at me sadly, "You just don't want to tell him? Damnit, I promised I wouldn't say anything but you are a nice beautiful woman. You have so much to live for."

His words were touching me, "You have been so kind to me, maybe we can be friends until then?" He huffs out, "Of course, but that doesn't mean I like this choice you have made." He hugs me.

"Do you love her?" He chuckled, " I was wondering when you gunna ask."

"Yes, I do love her, she was supposed to be my wife before she was taken as a baby. It was an arranged marriage by our parents, but I have always loved her."

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony causing him to laugh right there with me, "Wow look at us. Cheers to heartbreak, its a bitch!" I say.

As I say this it starts to pour down rain so bad you couldn't even see your own hand. He yells over that rain, "Come on, we'll wait it out in my cabin." I shake my head yes at him even though Im pretty sure he can't see me. He grabs my wrist to follow him. We run into his cabin and shut the door. I stay on the door mat inside as I don't want to drip everywhere. He walks into a little room, and comes back out with a flannel and boxers. "This is all I have Im afraid, you can put these on and ill put on a fire to get your clothes dry."

"Okay, thank you." I say nicely.

I walk into his room, it is very homey. Log cabin bed and log night stand. I quickly change into his clothes and carry my soaking wet clothes including my undergarments back out to put next to the fire.

He walks up to me after I put my clothes up to dry, holding a huge wool blanket. I think he doesn't know I don't get cold. But It makes me feel more comfortable. He sits down next to me on the couch and hands me bottle of bourbon, making me chuckle.

"So what do you guys do for fun out here?" I ask not seeing a T.V or anything the cabin.

"Drink and spent most of our time outside. Play the occasional board game on rainy days."

"Is that right?"I smile. "You have cards? We could play war?"

"I have cards, I also have a cribbage board if you know how to play?"

"Are you kidding?! I love that game I haven't played since my parents were alive." I say cursing myself or drinking to much. Luckily he didn't say anything but stood up to get them and dealt out the cards.

As we played we drank and drank and opened up to each other about our lives. He told me how Marcel cursed them in their wolf forms. "He sounds like a dick! Thats terrible! How could somebody do that? That is so cruel." I say sadly. He smiles, "You are very compassionate for a vampire, you know."

I smile, "That's what Elijah said he liked most about me. I think he is afraid I lost that when I became what I am. I have this hunger and I can't stop once I start and it scares me. I don't want to be like that." He puts his hands on my shoulders, "Hey, You can do it, you just need help."

"Yeah well it won't matter if I learn to control it, Ill be dead in a month."

He was looking in my eyes, "Elijah is an idiot."

"So is Hayley."

We just stared at each other and his lips pushed against mine. He was pulling the blanket off of me, putting his hands on my bare hips. I groaned into his mouth. I pull him away from me for a moment. "You love her." I say. "You love him." He says back. "I need this just as much as you do." He says. I couldn't help but agree. "I know you aren't her but you are beautiful Elena. You are kind, and selfless. If you are going to go through with this silly plan of yours, at least let me let you feel cared about." I feel a tear coming out my eyes. I pull him back to me kissing him drunkly. I wouldn't regret this come morning. I found a friend in Jackson Kenner, and if this the closet we both ever get to love then so be it. We tear each others clothes off and let our bodies become one on his couch.

—

 _ELENA POV_

I woke up with the moon shinning on me. I could feel Jackson's arms wrapped around my waist. I get up to go over to my clothes and get my phone. I saw that its was 3 a.m. Damnit! I go to put my now dry clothes on. I can hear Jackson laughing behind me.

"See something you like?" I say smiling.

He turns his head to the side, "Of course I do."

"Can you take me back to the Compound, Im sure they won't be happy if Im not there come morning. I am Klaus' blood bag, he would hate to misplace me." I say.

This caused Jackson to growl, "I can't stand him!" I shake me head, "Yeah join the club." He puts his clothes on and walks over to me and gives me a small chaste kiss on the mouth. I can feel black veins starting to show. It takes everything I have in me to pull away. He can see I am trying to push it down. "Hey it's okay." He tries to reassure me.

"You don't get it! I am unstoppable once I start. I need to get back. I don't want to hurt you."

"I can hold my own, hey why don't I put some blood in a cup for you while I drive back. The key is taking deep breaths." I could tell he was sincere.

"Okay but only once we get close." He walks in his kitchen to get a cup and a knife for the road.

We drive for about 45 mins before we are almost there. I am about to lose control. "Hey listen, once I give you this blood walk straight in there to the fridge and get some blood bags okay." He says. We pull up the the door, he gives me a hug. "We are friends, Elena if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask. You are part of my pack now okay." I nod letting a tear fall again. He takes the knife and slices his hand letting it drip in my cup. My vampire face is showing full force, I can't hold it anymore. I grab the cup and run inside hearing Jackson leaving. I gulp down the cup in one go. As I am walking to the kitchen, I can see Elijah sitting in the chair waiting for me.

"What do you want Elijah?" I say.

He flashes over to me and smells me and growls, "Why do you smell like Jackson?"

"Because I was with him all day."

"No you _**Smell**_ like him."

"Thats none of your business."

"It most certainly is my business, Elena!"

"NO, It ISNT! You have Hayley!" I scream back not meaning to betray my emotions. He widens his eyes. "Is that what this is, are you jealous of her?" He asks quietly.

"No." I can smell him I crave his blood maybe I can just have a taste, the bond wouldn't be complete if he doesn't drink mine. So maybe just a little of his will help my cravings. Its like the demon part of me takes over and I walk up to him putting my hands on the lapels of his suit. My vampire face showing and before he or I realize whats going on, I bite into his neck letting his blood drip down my throat. He tastes like what I imagine sweet ambrosia tastes like. He tastes like sin. I can hear him moan, causing me to moan.

He snaps out of it, "Elena, stop." I can hear him but I can't stop. I can feel arosual coming off of him driving me crazy. I sure he can smell mine as well. "ELENA! ENOUGH!" He yells, and pushes me away. I realize what I have done and look at him with his blood dripping down my chin. I run up to my room and fall into the bed and cry. Why does he consume me so? I love him, I have never loved anybody as I love him. I can hear him walking in the room. He sits down next me running his fingers up and down my back.

"Lovely, what is going on? I know you weren't truthful to me earlier about whatever this is between us."

I shake my head trying to get my crying under control. "I can't tell you, Elijah. Please respect that. I promise you that it doesn't effect you in anyway. I told you everything will go back to normal in a month."

"Damnit, Elena you cannot tell me not to worry about it. I care about you. I need to know!"

"I can't okay, it would disrupt everything. I told Jackson as much." This made him mad,

"So you decide to tell Jackson, but not me and then decide it would be a good idea to sleep with him." I roll my eyes, "Why do you care who I do? I trust him, he will respect my choices."

"You hurt me Elena." He says quietly. Did I just hear him right? I hurt him?

I sit up pointing my finger in face, "I hurt you? I HURT YOU? You have no idea what hurt feels like. Tell me did you come back and sleep with her tonight?"

He looks down at his lap not wanting to answer the question. "Do you feel anything after I fed on you?" He nodded his head, " I can but I also know its not permanent like yours." I put his hand up to my heart and look at him, "What do you you feel?" He closes his eyes to feel he gasps and looks at me. "Love."

"I love you, you idiot." I stood up getting off of the bed to go take a shower, "Please give me some space, Elijah." I say closing the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

It had been two weeks since Elena had seen Elijah, since she had said the three word taboo to him. That was mostly her fault as she was avoiding him at all costs. She spent most of her days with either Jackson or Davina. She found that she had a lot in common with both of them, they had become dear friends to her. A lot else had happened, in the two weeks since Davina had told her about the bonding she had started to desiccate. It didn't matter how much she fed. It had started at her toes, it was now up to her stomach. The gray veins ran all the way up to her belly button. She had to wear pants and longer shirts to hide it. It was incredible painful but she was being as tough as she could. She could feel sadness coming from Elijah but she was sure it was because she was avoiding him, not because he loved her. She was sure he looked at her like she was a charity case, like he could fix her, at least in her mind thats what she thought.

Elena was in her bedroom finishing up her hair when Klaus walked in. "Elena, do be a sweetheart and come downstairs we have much to discuss." He said in a manner that left no room to argue. She quickly got up and headed to the courtyard living room and saw Klaus, Elijah and Hayley sitting there. It made her nervous seeing them all waiting on her. She was walking slower than normal in an incredible amount of pain but not letting it show. She looked at Elijah and all she saw was sadness in his eyes. She quickly looked away not wanting to get lost in his melted chocolate eyes.

"I was out at the cemetery trying to figure out what witch was suppling the trader wolfs with rings and what I found out was troubling." Klaus started. He looked at all of us before settling his gaze on Elijah, "It is mother."

 _ **ELENA POV**_

"WHAT?" Elijah yelled. My eyes got wide with fear and I wasn't the only one. Hayley looked very troubled.

"Why can't that bitch just stay dead?" I mumbled under my breath, causing the brothers to laugh in agreeance.

"Klaus, you know what this means?" Hayley said out of fear, confusing me.

He nodded his head. "Hayley, I need you to go to the Bayou and talk to Jackson. He needs to step up and be the Alpha. You and him need to get control of the wolves. Only you two can do that." She nodded her head in agreeance.

I knew why Jackson didn't want to step up, he felt like half of a man because he loved his Queen and she didn't love him back. What kind of Alpha is he if he can't keep his Queen? He had voiced all this to her. She had wanted to tell Hayley this because she knew she cared about him but he was keeping her secrets too. She just hoped that Hayley could get through to him.

After Hayley left, Klaus turned towards Elijah and myself and was having what appeared to be a silent conversation between the two of them.

"Brother we can trust her." Elijah said.

"If she tells a soul, I will kill her myself." He replied and Elijah nodded his head in agreence. It made me a little afraid what the big secret could be that made it that serious.

"She needs to kept as far away as possible from mother, if she knew she lived and was here she undoubtedly come for her blood." Klaus stated. "Plus I am tired of seeing you two avoid each other I think a road trip is in order." He smiled. He walked over to me grabbed my arm, "Oh and Elena, do not betray my trust."

"You have my word." I said seriously. I walked up to my room to pack all my things as I didn't know how long we would be gone, but I was glad to get far away from wherever Ester was. I was not happy however at being so close to Elijah. The bond was calling out to him more than ever. The closer I was to him the harder it was to continue to lie to him. My blood called to his.

 _ **ELIJAH POV**_

We were in the car driving to meet Rebekah at the safe house in the middle of nowhere Arkanas. I looked over to Elena who was writing in her diary, something that made me smile. Some things never change. I had missed her. I was trying to respect her wishes by giving her the space she asked for. Although I didn't think it very fair to tell me she loved me and then tell me to go away. I had no idea she loved me so. To be honest I was very confused by everything. I knew I had feelings for Hayley but I didn't love her. If anything I feel like I owed her that much after all she had been through at the cost of my family. Truth be told the girl next to me had always bewitched me. It wasn't because she wore the same face of my two other loves. Oh no, she was very much different than both of them combined. I was still incredibly mad that she was still hiding something from me, I would figure it out while we were here thats for damn sure.

"Lovely, are you hungry?"

"It doesn't really matter." she mumbles. I furrowed my brow, why was she acting out like this.

"What is the matter Elena?"

"Nothing Elijah, I'm just tired and I guess I could feed but there isn't anything around for while and we have no more blood bags in the car." I looked at her nervously, I wanted to test a theory unbeknownst to her.

"You could always feed on me, you know I wouldn't mind." I said as I bit into my wrist before she could say no. I could see her vampire face come to the surface at the smell of my blood. She grabbed my wrist and pulled the blood from my veins. I could feel myself becoming very aroused by this feeling, I had to pull over the car. I could hear her moan causing me to moan back. She quickly climbed over into my seat, straddling me. I looked into her pure black eyes before she put her hands on the back of my head and pushed her lips to mine. I could taste my blood on her tongue making me groan in pleasure. I had never felt this way before, I could feel the love coming off of her in waves. I could smell her arousal hitting my nostrils driving me mad. I moved her hair to the side. I had to taste her as she had tasted me. I was so close to her neck before she pushed me back violently. "NO, stop Elijah!" I looked at her worried that I overstepped my boundaries with her."

"Lovely, I am sorry did I offend you?"

"No, Elijah we just can't go there. Im sorry I should not have fed on you it causes me to not think straight." She said settling back in her own seat. I frowned at her. Doesn't she get that I want this.

"I want this Elena, don't you understand that?"

She shook her head no, "No you don't, you don't know what you want. You are still with Hayley."

"I don't love her, she knows this."

"You don't what you are saying." She said sadly while looking out the window. I thought I would let this go for the time being but when we got to the house we had much to discuss.

A few hours later we pulled up to the house. I turned to Elena, "Before we go in there, you cannot tell a soul what you see in here. I would never threaten you as my brother would but this is very important." She looked at me lovingly, "Elijah you know I wouldn't do that." I smiled back at her.

We walked up to the door and Rebekah came out on the porch carrying my beautiful niece. Elena looked confused at me. "Elena, this is my niece, Klaus' daughter, Hope."

"You said she died."Elena said.

"Yes, well it was to keep her safe. I have been with her since day 1 doppleganger. You hurt her I will kill you." Rebekah spat. Instead of Elena getting angry like I thought she would have she simply rolled her eyes, "Please, Rebekah I would never hurt a child." She walked up to the child smiling at her pinching her cheeks causing Hope to laugh.

We all walked inside with Rebekah going to make dinner for everybody, mostly Hope. Elena decided to take a shower. I could tell she was not well. She could fool everybody else, but not me. I heard the shower shut off and I walked to the door and lightly knocked. I didn't hear anything so I let myself in. I lost my breath by what I saw. She was in just her undergarments but that was not what shocked me. She was desiccating! How? Elena turned around with a scowl on her face. "LEAVE!" she spat out.

"I will not!" I growled, "What is the meaning of this?" I said worried. "It is nothing." she replied.

"Do not lie to me ELENA, I have let you lie to me for the past two weeks and enough is enough." I said not leaving room for argument. She walked over to the bed and collapsed. Before she could say anything Rebekah walked to door and saw Elena, "Dear God what happened!" She said with concern in her voice.

Elena lifted her head, "Why do you care?, I don't have the energy for this anymore." She said letting her head fall to her pillow. I turned her over putting her head in my lap, "Bex, go get some blood bags!" Before she could go get them, Elena said, "Don't bother they won't help, don't waste them."

I started stroking her face causing her to smile. "Start talking Lovely, please don't shut me out." She nodded her head, "Ill tell you but I have made my mind up though."

"Okay?" I replied, looking confused at my sister. She could tell I was very worried.

"Davina told me that we are soul mates."

"What? Do you know how rare that is brother?" Rebekah said.

"Soul mates? And you didn't think I deserved to know this little bit of information?" I said upset she withheld this from me.

"That's not all." She said.

"Of course its not." I mumbled.

"We started the bond when your blood changed me. I crave you, thats why when I feed from you I lose myself." I could only shake my head as she was telling me.

"In order to finish the bond you have to feed on me. But that would mean that you could never be with another. We would hear each others thoughts, there would be no secrets from one another."

I only opened my mouth and closed it right back up and looked over to my sister who had worry in her eyes. I asked what we were both thinking,"What happens if we don't complete the bond?"

"I die." She said and laughed.

"Do you think this FUNNY?" I roared.

"Yes, Elijah I find my ultimate demise hilarious." She said sarcastically. How could she act this way about her life? How could she rather die than want to be with me. It didn't make any sense. I needed a minute, I ran outside and collapsed on the ground next to the bonfire and let the tears fall freely from my face. "How could she rather die that want me? She was my soul mate and she was rejecting me?" "Why? Am I that terrible?"

 _ **ELENA POV**_

I felt him run outside. I looked at the door confused for a moment. Why would he do that. I felt Rebekah sit down next to me, "You stupid girl."

I looked at her with confusion on my face, "What do you mean?"

"Do you know what you have done to my brother?"

I shook my head no in response, "He thinks you rejected him, listen carefully you can hear him crying for you." I listen and could here him sobbing causing my heart to break letting tears pool in my own eyes.

"I didn't reject him."

"Then why?-" Bekkah huffed- "You didn't want him to think you only love him because of the bond. You don't want him to feel trapped do you?"

I nodded my head, "He didn't ask for this, He doesn't truly love me." I said sadly.

"Wake up ELENA, he has loved you since he stepped foot in that filthy mansion all those years ago!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes, you idiot!" "Get out there and tell my brother you love him!"

"Can you help me up, I am very weak."

We get to the front porch and I look around for him not seeing him. I close my eyes to feel where he is.

I cry out to Rebekah, "I can't feel him, He isn't here. He left."

"Shh, he will be back, I promise. Stay with Hope, Ill find him." Bekah said speeding off.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Elijah was running, running to where? He did not know. All he knew was that his heart was breaking. He truly felt rejected. Confused. Hurt. How could she say she loved him but not want him? Hayley could potentially be a problem, however nobody really took the time to know her. She wasn't a bitch, a little territorial, perhaps, but she would understand. Plus he couldn't be to sure she didn't have feelings for Jackson either. She was rather peeved when she found out he had slept with Elena. You don't get mad or jealous when you don't have strong feelings for somebody. For Elena to literally choose death over being with him, hurt. He finally saw a lone willow tree next to a small river in the middle of nowhere and decided to sit for awhile. He bent his knees and put his elbows on his knees placing his head in his head, looking down. He sat for what felt like an hour before he heard her yet he still did not move.

She looked at him and her heart broke for him, in her 1000 years on this planet she had never seen him so helpless. It caused a lone tear to make its way down her flawless porcelain face. She sat down beside him lifted his head to her chest and wrapped her arms around him. He took in the scent of his sisters lavender shampoo and felt comforted. He was supposed to be the comforter, not the comforted.

"Its okay Elijah. I won't tell anyone." She smiled. That made him smile back.

"I do love her, I felt she deserved more than this life. She deserved a human life with children."

"What am I going to do with you two?"

"What do you mean, sister?"

"She has her reasons, and I promise you they are not what you think they are." She grabbed his handkerchief from his chest pocket and handed it to him. "You know I have no love for the Dopplergangers, but I must say she is by far the best one. I am glad she didn't truly die that night." He pushed himself off of her, "How do you know how she died, sister?" He questioned.

She went wide eyed, "She really didn't tell you?" Elijah shook his head no, "Tell me YOU didn't have anything to do with this?" He pleaded with her.

"Im sorry brother, I was afraid Alaric was going to kill Nic and I panicked." She said afraid of what he would do. He stood up and paced back and forth, "NO,NO,NO it wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to die REBEKAH! I gave her my word I would protect her from this family and you made me go back on my word. I am no man of honor!" He said shamefully.

"Elijah I am truly sorry about that night, she didn't deserve that and I have to say I respect her a whole lot more that she didn't come straight to you to rat me out."

"Its because she is so damn compassionate, she cares about everybody, including Klaus, its what drew me to her in the first place."

"I swear to you, I will sincerely apologize for my part in her death the moment we back, but please brother you need to talk to her."

She approached him to give him hug, "Please forgive me. Please don't hate me."

He embraced her, "I could never hate you little sister."

—

Elena was sitting in the living room floor playing with Hope. She was glad the chubby baby couldn't crawl because she could barely move. Hope was giggling at her for playing peek a boo. It made Elena's heart sting a little to know she would never be a mother, she was sure every Vampire felt that way at some point about the loss of parenthood.

She decided to call Jeremy, it had been too long since she talked to him last.

"Hello?" She heard him say bringing a smile to her face.

"Hey! Jeremy I miss you so much!" she said trying not to cry.

"I miss you to Elena! Im doing good! I have been staying at the lake house and Bonnie did a spell to make it so Vampires can't get in that had already had an invitation. I want to keep it Vampire free. Im sorry Elena, that means you too." He said trying not to offend her.

"Please, Jeremy Im not! I am glad you are doing that, do not trust anybody with a invitation. Stay away from Stefan and especially Damon!"

"Yeah about that, Damon hasn't been here in over a week. Watch yourself Elena, we think he has been searching for you. I had Bonnie do a hiding spell on you, I hope you don't mind. He won't be able to find you through a locater spell." He said as I took a breath of relief. It was then I could here Elijah and Rebekah coming up to the house.

 _ **ELENA POV**_

"How is Bonnie? Is she still upset with me?" I asked as the siblings were walking quietly in the living room.

"She isn't mad at you Elena, you just know how she is. She is a witch who lost her Grams and Mother to Vampires. She loves you its just hard on her, give her some more time." I nodded my head in response.

"Elena?" He questioned.

I laughed, "Oh sorry I was nodding my head, I forgot we were talking on the phone." Jeremy was laughing.

"You take care of yourself okay, I love you." I say to him.

"I love you too. If you need anything or if the dickwad shows his face you call me. I have a stake with his name carved in it." This causes me to laugh even harder.

"No, seriously I carved it yesterday."

"Will do. Bye Jer." I say hanging up. I look up to see Elijah looking at me sadly.

"Remind me to never to piss your brother off!" Rebekah chuckled.

"You already did." I chuckled back.

I could see her look uncomfortable, I didn't mean to say that in front of her brother. They both could tell by the look on my face.

"About that Elena, I told him. I am sorry. I am not just saying this because of Elijah. I was scared Nic was going to die and-" she started but i cut her off.

"No, listen I am not mad about that. I would have done the exact same thing for my brother. In a way you also did a mercy for Ric. He didn't want to be what your mother made him." I said seriously.

They both look at me confused, "I promise bygones and all." Rebekah smiled. It was then that Hope giggled at me, I look down at her.

"You have been such a good little angel!" I say picking her up to my chest, giving her kisses on her cheeks causing her to giggle non stop.

"That is a noise I would never grow tired of." Rebekah said.

"I second that!" Elijah finally spoke up.

Rebekah came to grab Hope out of my hands, "I think I will put this princess to bed."

—

It had been about 15 mins since Rebekah left the room and it had been so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Elena listen I feel like maybe we should go to the bedroom to talk privately."

I nod my head, I look down in embarrassment at my legs.

"What is wrong? Does that make you uncomfortable? We can stay here if-"

"No, I just can't move, it hurts to much to stand anymore." He looked at me sadly. He walked over to me and picked me up and carried me to my bed laying me down. He closed the door and sat down next to me.

"Elijah, I want you to know that I didn't reject you. My heart was breaking when I heard to cry out."

"You, you heard that?" He asked embarrassed.

"Yes, I did. I love you. I have loved you for a long time but you never asked for this. I did not want you to feel like I had forced you into this. I knew you would accept the bond because you would never let me die. I could not live with myself if you were settling because you had to."

"Don't you see my love, you are my soul mate. Thats not settling. I have had affection for you since the day I saw you in the filthy mansion. My soul was calling to yours. I had wanted you to live your life as a human and have children. I never wanted this life for you." I looked at him with awe. He wasn't settling for me?

"I love you, Lovely." I hear him say.

He climbed over me careful to not put his weight on me. He looked in my eyes, "May, we please finish this bond now." He said huskily. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine ever so softly. God this man tasted like heaven! He brought his fingertips to my neck grazing my neck teasingly.

"God, Yes!" I said aroused more than I had ever been. This caused him to chuckle as he was lightly kissing my neck.

"Once I claim you, thats it Elena. I do NOT share, I know the bond prevents that, but you are mine. No other man shall ever touch you." He said possessively.

"Nor will any other Woman!" I say back.

"Yes my love." He said putting his wrist up to my lips to bite. I nodded my head and he sunk his fangs into my neck as I did the same to his wrist.

The feeling was euphoric, it felt like we our souls were finally complete. As he was feeding from me, I felt his other hand lift up my nightdress. He pushed my panties to the side, and could feel the wetness. He thrust a finger inside of me, making me moan. He stuck another finger in pumping in and out and used his thumb to make circles on my swollen nub. I let go of his wrist and screamed out.

""Lijah!" I yelled out as I came. He detached his mouth from my neck, and looked at me, "You are so beautiful." He brought his fingers up to him nose and inhaled, "You smell divine, Lovely."

I swallowed hard hearing his desire for me in his voice. I reach for his belt but he stops me. "I do not want to rush this my love. When I do make love to you, it will not be with my sister in the house." he smirked. "There is no rush, I love you Elena." He said. I nodded my head and yawned.

 _Sleep, my love_

I turned my head to look at him, my eyes wide, "Did I just hear you in my head?"

He laughed, _Yes Lovely, our bond has been complete you can hear me as I can hear you._

 _I love you Elijah._

 _Sleep now._

 _Will you stay with me?_

 _Always and Forever, lovely._


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Elena woke up feeling an arm wrapped around her stomach, the feeling made her smile. She felt content, whole, and happy for the first time since she changed. She nuzzled into his chest purring in contentment.

He was still asleep, she listened for Rebekah and little Hope but could tell they were not in the house. They must have went to the store. She suddenly got an idea, an evil one. She smiled to herself and looked up to see her beautiful mate asleep with no worries etched on his face, he looked peaceful. She quietly inched her way down the bed underneath the blankets, stopping at his boxer briefs. She was so nervous, she had never seen him in this way before but oh how she wanted to for so long.

She slowly and carefully pulled down his boxer briefs just enough to let his semi-erect manhood spring free. She took a deep breath and slowly blew her hot breath on the tip causing him to jerk his body a little but he remained asleep. She slowly licked the pre-cum from the tip. Oh, how he tasted like heaven! Slowly, she put her hot mouth around his whole manhood, grabbing with her hand what would not fit in her mouth.

Elijah's eyes shot open, "Fuck!" He said as he threaded his fingers through her silky brown hair while also pulling back the blankets.

She smirked at the thought of him losing his composure over her, it turned her on even more. He was trying hard not to let go to fast and enjoy it but damnit he never felt pleasure like this before. He grabbed her hair a little harder making her move her head up and down faster.

 _Mmm, I like when you pull my hair._

 _ **Lovely, you don't know what you do to me.**_

Elena moved her free hand to cup his balls and tugged on them ever so gently making him go over the edge.

 _ **Minx.**_

"Love, Im cumming!" She was ready for him, letting him release in her mouth, swallowing all he gave her.

He pulled her up to his lips and kissed her passionately, tucking hair behind her ear.

"I could get use to that kind of wake up call every morning." He chuckled.

"I love when you lose your composure over me, you are usually so proper but I love it when you talk dirty." She said blushing. He smirked at her, "Is that so?, Ill have to remember that. You have nothing to be embarrassed about my love. This is between us only. I will make all your desires come to pass." He kissed her nose.

"When is the last time you had human blood?" He asked curious.

"Awhile. I didn't think there was a point." She shrugged causing him to growl, "Do not talk that way anymore."

While Elena sat down at the table drinking her blood laced coffee, Elijah was making her eggs on the stove. Very domesticated she thought smiling to herself. Elijah turned to see her smile, something he hasn't seen her do since she had been staying with them. It made him happy to make her happy.

"I suppose I will have to tell Jackson about us." She said hoping to not argue.

He stopped making the eggs to turn around and ask her, "Have you guys been together more than that one time?"

"I will hide nothing from you. We have been together 5 times total. We both agreed and knew it wasn't a serious thing. He doesn't have a thing for me, he loves Hayley."

She could tell he was angry, "Then why be with him if you knew he was using you?" He said trying to ask calmly.

"Using me?! He wasn't using me, we had an understanding."

He tried to not lose his composure and took a deep breath in, "I don't like the thought of another man or woman touching you in a way that is only for me, love."

She kept eating her eggs and smiled, "I know but I feel the same way about you. I was hurting and please don't blame yourself for my misery." She said quickly before he could self loathe. "Jackson was nice and we both knew what we were doing, he didn't hurt me or me him. It wasn't about love for us, it was companionship."

She stood up walking to him wrapping her arms around him from behind pressing her lips to his neck, "I love you, and nothing else matters anymore. Let bygones be bygones." He turned around and smiled and kissed her putting his hands in her hair. He broke away, "And I love you." He whispered huskily.

He looked up at the front door, "Rebekah's back, lovely why don't we help her get Hope situated and her breakfast ready."

Elena smiled while walking out to get the little princess from her former enemy.

—

Elijah was pacing on the front porch hours later replaying what had happened.

" _You heard Nik, Elijah! Mother wants me. She already has Finn and Kol the bloody traders. She will find me, its only a matter of time. I don't want her to find me here with Hope. If that means I give her what she wants and switch bodies to save Hope, I will." Rebekah said leaving no room to argue._

" _What happens when she comes for me then, and I have Hope?" He questioned._

 _Rebekah looked in the front window to the living where she saw Elena playing with her niece, laughing. "Elena will keep her safe. Mother doesn't even know she is alive or here, she won't be looking for her. If Mother finds you, you need a back up plan for her, set it up. And tell her not to look back."_

 _Elijah looked at his sister with a pained expression, " I cannot let her go, she is my mate. I also can't let Hope go."_

 _Rebekah looked at him sadly,"_ _You know it won't be forever, we always find a way. Its both of their best chance. I already talked to Nik about this, he and Hayley both agree its the best for Hope."_

 _She smiled, "Elena would die for that little girl. I know that pains you on both sides. It will keep her out of harms way."_

" _I know you are right, I hope it doesn't come down to that though."_

He had talked to Elena. She agreed no matter how painful it would be to be temporarily parted from her mate, it would keep their niece safe. They still could communicate to each other in their thoughts with no one the wiser. They had both decided to not tell anybody about it.

—

Rebekah had left and Hope had been put to bed. Elena was sitting in the living room with her third glass of bourbon. "Elijah everything will work out. I have faith." She said rubbing her hand on his arm lovingly.

"Lovely I can't lose you."


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Elena stared at Elijah with all the love in the world, with him staring right back. She put down her glass of forgotten bourbon and walked up to her soulmate slowly taking her shirt and pulling it over her head throwing it carelessly on the floor. Elijah smirked at her, "What are you doing, Lovely." She straddled his lap topless leaning her head down to his neck, kissing it tenderly. He moaned at the feel of her hot breath on his neck.

 _No talking my love. I need you, I have waited my whole life for you, I will wait no longer._

He pulled her head back to stare into her eyes and saw the depth of love for him she felt. He crashed his lips to hers, kissing her like a man starved for 30 days. He stood them up, while she took his clothes off hastily. He leaned her back on the couch, and started kissing her from the tips of her toes up to her calves while caressing her thighs. He moved his mouth up to her thighs while kneading her breast with his free hand. Earning a moan from Elena, "Oh Gods Elijah! I need you inside me now. No more games." She begged. He slid up her body to her pulsating neck, his vampire facade showing. He looked up at her for her permission. She grabbed his wrist to indulge at the same time. She nodded her head and slipped her long fangs into his wrist. He let out a gasp and slipped his manhood into her waiting core while biting her neck at the same time.

 _Fuck Elijah! I can see-_

 _ **I know my love.**_

He moved into her and started a faster pace. Elena let go of his wrist, blood dripping down her face, "Faster!" Elijah picked her up and flipped her over onto all fours.

 _ **Ready Love?**_

 _Gods YES!_

He pounded into her from behind, reaching his hand around to her wet sensitive nub and rubbed it causing her to shake in pleasure. He could feel her walls tightening up, he knew she was close and didn't think he could last much longer.

"Elijah, Im cumming!" She screamed hoping she didn't wake the sleeping babe upstairs.

"I love you Elena." He said as he spilled his dead seed into her hot core.

They collapsed on the couch laying next to each other, Elena laying on his chest.

"I never knew it could feel like that." She said smiling. He took her hand gently kissing it before placing it over his heart.

"This undead heart beats for you and only you my love." He said smiling.

"Im scared, I don't want to ever be without you Lijah." Her saying his nickname made him have butterflies in his stomach. From that moment on she would be the only one to get the privilege to call him as such.

"We will never be parted ever. We have to defeat the wicked witch and then we will live happily ever after forever." He said.

"I know."

"Listen, Im not saying that it won't be hard and we won't go through trying things. My mother is a conniving witch. She will stop at nothing to cause my family and I misery. Always remember that I love you and that will NEVER change. We always have _**this. They can't take this away from us. This is just for us. You can talk to me whenever you please."**_

 _I know my love. Its going to be hard on all of us. I promise to always know you love me. I also promise to protect Hope no matter what._

"Always keep running, never stay in one place to long. Get Bonnie to put a cloaking spell on you both. I trust her as well as your brother."

She looked at him nodding her head. "Your leaving in the morning aren't you?"

"Yes, I must. I have to protect Rebekah and Niklaus and Hayley. I also can't risk my mother finding me while I am with you or Hope. She is actively looking for me, its only a matter of time before she finds me."

Elena had tears spilling from her eyes. "Please be okay, I need you. Hope needs you. I love you."

"Forever and Always." He said wiping her tears and kissing her forehead.

—

The next morning Elena woke up to Hope gurgling in her crib. She looked beside her and saw a rose next to her where her lover recently lay. She let out one last single tear, got up put on her robe and walked into the little princess's room to start their lives on the run.

She walked into kitchen dressed and all packed, getting the final things together while Hope was eating a snack. "Where shall we go sweet pea?" She asked the little one knowing she was talking to herself more than to the 1 year old. "I think Italy is a good place to start. Its on the opposite side of the world, far away from the bad old ugly witch." She said causing Hope to laugh.

She pulled up to her families lake house, she knew she had to get Bonnie to put a stronger cloaking spell on her and also add Hope on that. She knew that Jeremy was not going to like what all she was saying but he loved her and knew she always did the right thing in the end.

Jeremy heard a car door close and walked out to see a black Bentley with his sister getting out. He rolled his eyes knowing it must have been Elijahs. He was confused to see her opening the back door and picking up a baby.

Elena walked up to her brother and gave him a side hug. "I have a lot to explain. Please invite me in. Bonnie can un-invite me when I leave, but please I need to talk to you both its very important." Jeremy looked at his sister and knew he could never deny her anything. "Of course. You weren't followed were you?" He asked worried.

"Not that I know of. If you are worried about Klaus and the others trust me they aren't here. I have been keeping an eye out for Damon but I haven't seen him." Jeremy shook his head and looked down and the happy baby in Elena arms. "Who might this be?"

"Trust me, Its a lonnnng story. Ill tell you all about it when we get inside."

They walked inside to see a Bonnie waiting in the living room for her arrival. "I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon."

Elena sat Hope down on the carpet beside her feet, "Bonnie I am so sorry about your mom, please forgive me. I love you." Bonnie walked over to her and hugged her, "I can't stay mad at you, plus it was Damons fault not yours. I am sorry I blamed you." She looked down at the baby and said, "So you have a baby now?" Elena laughed, "Actually, no. She is my responsibility now. I need to tell you both something and I have to ask you to take a vow of secrecy with blood. Its not that I don't trust you, but this is too important to risk anything."

Bonnie and Jeremy blinked at one another confused but knew Elena wouldn't ask unless it was important. Bonnie proceeded to do a secrecy spell. When it was done they all sat down in the living room. She proceeded to tell them about her and Elijah. Jeremy was upset at first but was more upset Elena was willing to die to make him happy.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ELENA?!" He screamed, "You were going to die and not tell anybody?" Hope started to cry from all of the yelling. Elena glared at her brother. "Shhhh, Its okay sweet pea." Elena said rocking Hope to sleep.

"I know you both are upset and you have a right to be. Elijah and I are okay now and I am fine." She said smiling.

Bonnie said,"This doesn't explain the baby."

She took a breath, "Okay, when I tell you please don't yell she just fell asleep." They both nodded their heads in agreement.

"This is Hope, she is Klaus and Hayleys baby."

"Thats impossible!" They both said at the same time.

Elena laughed, " I assure you she is theirs, Klaus is a hybrid and when he became as such he unlocked that ability and he slept with Hayley when she was still just a werewolf."

"Wait, what do you mean while she WAS a werewolf?" Bonnie asked.

"She was murdered but Hopes blood was still in her system when she died making her a hybrid as well. That is one reason why we are hiding her. We don't want her to be used to make Hybrids. Klaus may be a lot of things but he would NEVER use his daughter I can assure you of that."

"Okay, why do I feel like this isn't the worst of it? Where is Elijah if you guys are soulmates?" Jeremy questioned.

"Ester is back. We don't know how she managed to do it. But she was consecrated to the New Orleans witches and I guess they can come back. She has taken over a teenagers body. She also brought Finn and Kol back."

"Oh MY GOD! Cant that bitch just stay dead!" Bonnie said exasperated.

"Because you are Elijahs mate you are automatically brought into it."

"Yes, but Ester does not know of Hope yet, but its only a matter of time. When she finds out she will stop at nothing to get her. She doesn't know I am still alive so we have an advantage. I want both of you to understand that I WILL die for this little girl. She is innocent."

Both Bonnie and Jeremy nodded their heads, "I agree no matter how I feel about Klaus, and I still hate him, I would not condemn a child because of it." The witch stated.

"What can we do to help?" Her brother asked.

"I need the best protection spell for both of us. I want to be as if we are dead."

Bonnie grabbed Emilys grimoire and flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for. She looked up to Elena," This spell is dark but it will work. I need a piece of jewelry for both of you. It can't be your daylight ring."

"Hey Jeremy, in mom's room she has her old jewelry box, bring it here please."

He handed her the box, she opened it and saw a simple silver necklace and simple silver spoon ring. "Will these work?"

"Yes, these will do. I need a drop of each of your blood." Elena took Hope's little sleeping chubby fingers and put her thumb up to her razor sharp tooth and sliced a tiny cut letting one drop of blood fall into Bonnies jar." Hope didn't wake up she just snuggled closer into Elenas bosom.

"Wow, she sleeps like the dead." Jeremy chuckled.

Bonnie walked into the other room to do the spell so she wouldn't wake up the baby.

"Elena, I love you. I want you to be safe. I want you to be happy. When all this is over I want us all to be a family again. I will even tolerate Elijah. He is way better than Damon." Elena kissed her brothers cheek.

"I promise you Jeremy, this won't be forever. I will check in when I can but I have to go completely off the grid."

"I understand. Be safe."

Bonnie walked back in, "Okay you both have to keep these on at all times. NEVER and I mean NEVER take them off, okay."

"Got it." Elena said as she was wrapping the bracelet several times around Hope's little wrist.

"Please don't let them know I was even ever here. I know we are all bound by the secrecy spell, but please don't let Stefan or Caroline know I was even here. Its just easier that way."

"We promise." The both said walking Elena to the door.

Elena drove off to the airport, "Ready to start our new lives sweet pea?"

Hope giggled.

 _I love you more than anything._

 _ **And I love you lovely. Be safe and tell me nothing of where you are.**_

TO BE CONTINUED….

—

NOTE: The other side falling and Bonnie dying never happens in this story.


End file.
